


Hit me like a meteorite

by fluorescentheart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, It's not going to be a slowburn i promise, set after the crossover in s2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescentheart/pseuds/fluorescentheart
Summary: Now it's time for Kara to realize things.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Supergirl!" J'onn J'onzz's words make Kara blink confusedly at first, until she realizes her mind has gone elsewhere while Winn was explaining how to defeat their next target. "Are you okay?"

"Um... yeah, I just have this thing with... It's just a work thing." She lies. The only thing that keeps a knot of guilt from forming in the pit of her stomach is that, in some way, Lena Luthor could be considered a work related topic — at least after the few articles Kara has written about her, her family or her company. "Sorry, Winn; continue with the... the plan."

And without having to be asked twice, Winn complies — he's probably too fascinated by how they're going to take the evil guy down to notice Kara's odd behavior. She can't help but to notice how her best friend acts in situations like this one —overly excited, with shining eyes and a bright smile on his face, probably resembling Kara's face whenever she sees a puppy.

The same happens with J'onn, who just goes back to the strategy —obviously without all the excitement and childishness—, although Kara wonders if he has already been poking around her mind and has just decided that it wasn't any of his business.

But there's someone who hasn't missed a second of the woman of steel's mumbling; and that's Alex. And now Kara is avoiding the concerned gaze her adopted sister is directing at her —with such intensity that anyone would think Alex is trying to X-Ray her—, doing her best at pretending to listen what the former CatCo's IT guy is explaining. After a few seconds, Alex seems to give up and she focuses again on the mission — but Kara knows she'd be a fool if she thought she wasn't going to be interrogated about this later.

Kara often thinks about Alex, and her thoughts are not always as happy as everybody seems to believe.

She thinks about how her sister's life would be like if Kara had never been adopted by the Danvers. She wonders if Alex ever thinks about that too, if she ever wishes she had had that other life.

She knows that Alex loves her with all her heart — she has absolutely zero doubt of that — but if Supergirl has learn anything from being brain washed by red kryptonite, it's that everyone has hidden darker feelings. Alex has used them against Kara a couple of times —the most recently being when Kara told her about moving out with Clark to Metropolis and Alex's said that that wasn't fair, not after all she had renounced to for her— and that had reminded to never take Alex's sacrificies for granted. Because, yeah, Alex has made, and keeps making, incountable sacrificies for Kara — probably more than kryptonian is even aware of. And that makes Kara feel guilty sometimes —something that Alex wouldn't approve because "that's what sisters do for each other"—. Kara knows Alex would have had less trouble in highschool if it wasn't for her, she would have been an amazing doctor, she probably would have found out about her feelings towards girls sooner if all the topics of conversations weren't related to flying aliens when she was growing up. For Rao's sake, Jeremiah would be still be with them if it wasn't for Kara.

That's she why tries to make it up to Alex everyday. That's why, everytime things go wrong and Kara is afraid that she might not return safe and sound —or return, at all—, Kara makes sure Alex knows that she has to move on and have the normal happy life she deserves.

Kara loves her sister and wants to make sure she is nothing but happy. She has seen her cry multiple times over the years, she has seen her pretend she is not upset over things when she really is. Each time she promises herself to make sure Alex doesn't feel that way if Supergirl can help it.

So because Kara doesn't want her to be overly preoccupied about her, she doesn't resist when Alex takes her by the arm and drags her to the training room.

"Okay, what's going on with you?" Alex asks once the doors are closed.

"I don't know what you mean" Kara does know what she means, but she is neither ready to answer Alex nor sure how to do it. "Shouldn't we be taking care of the mission?"

She tries to change the subject to something that would make her get away from this situation. But Alex just crosses her arms over her chest and looks at Kara in a way that says 'I'm not buying it'.

"Kara, seriously, you have been kinda off lately. Like something is on your mind. What is it?"

Well, that thing on her mind is more like a someone. And the reason why she just stares blankly at her sister, no answer coming out of her lips, is that she isn't entirely sure why emerald eyes, red lips and a hair as black as ebony are the only things that she has been thinking about for the last couple of weeks. Does she still feel intimidated by the CEO? Or it's because something inside of her has stopped trusting that Lena is not like the other Luthors? It is something else?

"I-I don't know" Kara finally says, "not yet."

"Kara..."

"Look, Alex. I gotta go to work now, but I'll promise we will talk tonight. I promise." She purses her lips a bit, knowing the effect that her infamous pout has on her sister, and smiles a bit when Alex finally nods as an answer.

She doesn't know how she is going to do it, but she hopefully will have things more sorted out by the time she sees Alex again and will be able to finally give her sister, and herself, some real answers.

For better or worse, Snapper finds Kara just as she steps out of the elevator at CatCo shouting her name in a way that almost makes her drop the latte she was taking small sips of. So when she sees him, red-faced and with a look in his face as if he just ate raw slug, she wonders two things; had he spent the whole morning shouting her name like Cat used to whenever she was missing and did he had some kind of special training routine that prepared to always be this angry. Because, jeez, Kara knows not everyone can be as “Sunny D” as she was, but this man took being in a bitchy mood to a whole new level.

“Danvers! Here you are! Where is my article about the orphanage L-Corp is opening? It was supposed to be on my desk by yesterday!”

Kara sees a few employees getting out of the elevator as fast as they could so they wouldn’t be caught in the middle of Snapper’s rage display against his newest employee – and Kara wishes she could do that too. Especially since she hadn’t been informed at any moment of having to deliver said article.

“I’m sorry boss, but you never told me to write that.” Even without her superhuman vision –which she can’t use thanks to Jeremiah’s glasses– Kara is able to see how the vein in Snapper’s forehead gets bigger and bigger with every word that comes out of Kara’s mouth. Kara fears that the next time Snapper shouts at her, his scream will be more powerful and destructive than Silver Banshee’s.

Luckily, the man just holds a finger in front of her as sign to hold on and gets his phone out of his pocket. Kara can see that he is checking his emails, presumably looking for the one where he supposedly told her to write about L-Corp. Even though Kara is pretty sure that email doesn’t exist and she is not guilty of not doing her work properly, she doesn’t dare to move a muscle. A few seconds passes until the man gives up on his mission of finding the proof that would probably be an excuse good enough for him to fire her but that clearly doesn’t exist.

The kryptonian just waits as Snapper silently returns his phone to his pocket and glares at Kara.

“Go and write the article. Now. I want to see it on my desk by tomorrow night” His words sound dry as he turns on his heels and goes away to start yelling again at someone else.

“Yes, boss.” Kara rolls her eyes, not expecting further apologizes, and just goes back into the elevator.

Not until she is out of the building does she realize that she is meeting the woman who has been on her mind like a catchy song you have heard on the radio once and now you can’t stop singing.

That thought is still in Kara's mind when she is being walked to Lena's office by Jess, the CEO's assistant, just five minutes later — the perk of flying is that you never get stuck in traffic.

"I'm glad you didn't start running and had me chasing you again." Jess says, a shy smile on her lips.

"Yeah, sorry for that." Kara apologize is accompanied by one of her characteric bubbling laughts — as she remembers how the assistant almost tripped with her heels twice while their little 'race'.

They part ways as soon as they get to Lena's office — where the woman is leaning over the desk, filling paperwork. It's not until Jess clears her throat that Lena notices their presence and her eyes and quick smile are something that Kara can't quite read — there is surprise in them, as Lena obviously wasn't expecting the reporter, but the kryptonian is sure there is something else there too.

Trying to read into Lena's eyes turns out to be a huge mistake as, one: Kara is staring and there is no way the other woman hasn't noticed it, and two: she gets slightly lost in them and — for some reason that she doesn't want to think about — her mouth feels like sandpaper, making her incapable to say more than "uh" when Lena says that it's such a pleasant surprise to see her.

So Kara forces her lips to curve into a smile to stop herself from drooling before the situation gets more awkward.

"I- Yes." Her body finally responds and her smile is genuine now. "I'm happy to see you again too, Lena."

"Is it why you are here, because you wanted to see me?" Lena asks, arching one of her perfect eyebrows. Kara swears she hears a tone of teasing in her voice.

And the fact that it doesn't bother Kara a bit that Lena could be teasing makes her think about why she hasn't stopped thinking about the CEO. Suddently, Kara feels butterflies —no, it's actually more like a whole zoo— in her stomach.

"No. Well, I mean, I would have came to see you if I had more time." Kara feels her face turning as red as Lena's lipstick and she hopes the other woman is too busy pouring two glasses of water to notice. "I'm here for an interview actually. About the the orphanage."

"Oh, I see. You know I don't mind giving interviews to CatCo, especially if it's to you, but I have a meeting now." Lena seems disappointed — if it's because she wasn't expecting Kara to be there for something work-related or because it looks like Kara is going to leave empty-handed, Kara doesn't know—. "I really wish you had called so I could have cancelled the meeting or something."

When Lena says that, she bites her lip in a way that reminds Kara too much of when the brunette personally went to CatCo to invite her to the gala —and the fact Kara remembers every detail of everytime she has seen Lena should give her some kind of clue of her feelings for the brunette.

But the girl of steel is too busy thinking about the fact that Lena Luthor would have cancelled a —surely important — meeting for her. Just to talk to a journalist who is pretty much a newby.

"But I guess we could have dinner together tonight, if you want. You can interview me then." Lena suggests, biting her lip again. Kara can only nod at that.

"Okay, then. I'll pick you up at eight." Lena says, smiling like a kid on Christmas Day. "It's a work-date, then."

For the second time in less than five minutes, butterflies explode and fill Kara's stomach.

She came there looking for an interview with Lena Luthor but she leaves now with zero doubts about her feelings and a million questions.

The first one being:

how did it take her so long to realize?


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I just lost twenty bucks to Maggie!"

That's for sure not reaction Kara was expecting from Alex. At all.

So she stares blankly at her sister for a moment, not sure if she should be offended by the fact that Alex seems more concerned about her losing twenty dollars than Kara coming out to her.

"You and your girlfriend made a bet on my sexuality? Alex!" Kara says, the disbelief is clear in her voice, as she punches her sister on the shoulder — she hits softly though. Otherwise she would make her a bruise at best, and break her arm at worst. But she also makes sure it hurts a little because Alex kinda deserves it.

"Auch." Alex complains, rubbing the spot where Kara has hit her. "We didn't exactly made a bet on your sexuality," she explains, tilting her head a bit as her lips curve in a little mischievous smile that makes Kara fear the worst. "It was on whether you were into Lena Luthor or not. And apparently, she wins. I didn't even think you might be into girls but I should have known she would be right. She was right about me, after all." 

"I'm not..." Kara stops talking before the into girls, it's just Lena gets out of her mouth. Because, is it really just Lena? Something strikes her and makes her think of her roommate in college and how Kara used to catch herself all the time just thinking about how beautiful and great she was; is it possible that there had been something more there!? Something that Kara hadn't really identified until now?  
She also thinks about Lucy Lane and how that woman made her feel. She had even said that Lucy was so perfect that Kara wanted to date her. At that moment Kara was complaining to Alex because of what she thought was jealousy for James. Could it have been also because she didn't just like James but she liked Lucy too?

Because Kara was sure she liked James. As she had liked Adam, Cat's son, while he had been in National City. And she had definitely been in love with Blake, her boyfriend during their last year of high school.

Alex gives her a knowing look, like she could see what is going on inside Kara's head —which shouldn't surprise her because she knows her sister has been through the same thing not so long ago—, but she doesn't say anything; she waits, taking sips from her bottle of beer, until Kara is ready to talk again.

"I guess this means I'm bisexual?" Kara finally says, her brows knitted together in a frown. "I think so, yeah." She says, a little more convinced but still confused. A little confusion is inevitable and perfectly normal, she tells herself. You are not going to figure it all out right now. 

She finally lifts her gaze from where it was fixed on her kitchen table and looks at Alex instead. The brunette just stares back at her, with a warm look in her eyes and a smile that means nothing but support. Alex moves her free hand across the table to hold and squeeze Kara's own swiftly. A few minutes go by without any of them saying a word or moving a muscle, and Kara swears she has never felt quite a bond this strong with her sister before — although she probably thinks that every time she spends time with Alex—. She feels like she could start crying at any moment right now, and she probably would have if Alex hadn't started talking.

"Do you think mum knows? I mean, she knew about me." She says and takes a last gulp of beer before her lips purse in a smirk, "Oh man, Christmas is gonna be wild." 

 

Shortly after, when they have finally managed to stop crying from pure laughter, Kara is going through all her clothes trying to find what she is going to wear that night. But nothing seems to be appropriate. Kara doesn't even know what she is supposed to be wearing but, knowing Lena, they're probably going somewhere fancy.

"Do you think she likes you?" Alex is sitting on Kara's bed, surrounded by all the outfits Kara has ruled out. She was supposed to be helping Kara but after a while of being ignored whenever she said that Kara 'looked fine' and that 'she should go with that one' — the kryptonian had just ruled out said outfits as well and kept trying other things—, Alex has decided to open a new bottle of beer and limit herself on making questions about Lena and Kara's feelings for her.

"No, I don't. Look at her, she is Lena Luthor. She is one of the most powerful women on Earth right now." Kara says, not even stopping for a second to answer while she puts on a new dress.

"Yeah, and you are Supergirl." Alex watches Kara already taking off her dress.

"For her I'm just Kara Danvers, remember?" Kara looks over the pile of clothes, looking for something she hasn't tried on yet. "And even if she did; it would be complicated. I'm Supergirl and she is a Luthor after all." What would Clark think of their relationship?

"I thought you trusted her. You said that she is not like them at all." Alex frowns, tilting her head and making Kara wonder if she has gotten that habit from Maggie. The detective actually looks like a puppy every time she does that gesture, though. "And I know you wouldn't be into her if you didn't think she was good."

"Yeah, yeah. I still truly believe in her. But being pro-Supergirl and actually dating her are different things. For anyone." Kara says. She definitely has experience on keeping her secret from partners.

"Aw, you already thought of dating her." Judging by Alex voice you could say that she thinks that's the cutest thing ever, but Kara knows she is not-so-low key mocking her.

"I-I... Shut up." Kara's face violently turns red and she tries to hide it behind her hands.

"Like, do you have your honeymoon planned too? Or are you planning it tonight?" Alex is definitely making fun of her right now and Kara feels a t-shirt Alex has thrown at her hitting her in the back. "Am I invited to the wedding?"

"No, you're not. And seriously, shut up or will melt your face with my heat vision."

 

Exactly thirty minutes after, the bell rings. Kara has to stop herself from opening the door right away —she doesn't want Lena to think she has been waiting for her right behind the door— and she counts to ten before she turns the handle. She ended up wearing a dress that could be considered fancy and which shade of navy blue is quite similar to the one of her Supergirl suit. Kara's hair falls straight against one side of her head and her glasses are on so she doesn't believe there's anything that can tip Lena off about who the reporter really is. She has been worried that she might be over-dressed, but at soon as she sees Lena wearing high heels, a tight black dress and lipstick like she had been born specifically to rock that look.

Fortunately, Lena is the first one to speak when she seems to notice that Kara’s brain has melted — although Kara really wishes that the CEO can’t guess that she is the reason why and just thinks the reporter is being her normal awkward self.

“You look gorgeous, Kara.” Those words are accompanied by one of her seductive smiles and a one light movement of her always perfect eyebrows and Kara is pretty sure the damage caused to her brain is irreversible now.

“You do too, as always.” She is finally able to respond and form a sentence that actually makes sense. “Shall we go?” She asks, stepping into the hallway and closing to the door behind her.

“Sure. The car is waiting for us downstairs.” Lena’s smile gets impossibly brighter as she takes Kara’s arm and pulls a little to get her moving to the stairs. “You’re going to love the place.”

 

And, in fact, Kara does love the place.

After a car ride where they had chatted about work and Kara had made a bunch of questions regarding the L-Corp’s charity program for her article, they finally arrived to the restaurant. Although Kara soon discover they aren’t going to have dinner in the actual restaurant but on its roof — which she is pretty sure it’s not possible unless you are someone like Lena Luthor. She is also sure that this must cost more than what she earns in three months; and she is about to say something about that to her companion when she gets distracted by the sight. For a girl who spends countless nights admiring the sky she basically can reach and viewing the whole city beneath her, Kara never gets used to how bright the stars can shine and how beautiful the city she has sworn to protect can be.

“You like it?” She hears Lena’s voice behind her and it’s then when she notices that her feet have carried her to the edge of the roof without her even realizing.

“Yeah, I do.” She looks back at the other woman with a smile on her lips. “This is beautiful Lena, it truly is.”

“I love coming here whenever I can and just watch the stars.” Kara stares as the brunettes’ eyes look up to the sky with a shine of someone who has been enchanted. It makes her wonder if Lena used to do that when she was a kid too, like Kara did every time whenever she felt nostalgic about her home planet. Maybe the stars reminded Lena of her real parents and all the people she had lost, even if it was for different reasons. “From the balcony at my office there’s an amazing view, but the building is not as tall as this one.” Kara knows that it would be too weird if Supergirl asked Lena to take the CEO for a flight but the look on Lena’s face right now is priceless and Kara would do anything to keep it that way.

Their start gazing is interrupted by a waiter, who informs the women that their table is already set up a few feet away from where they are standing. Lena seems momentarily upset by the interruption, but she answers back with a quiet and kind ‘thank you’ before looking at Kara with a narrowing eyebrow that asks if she is ready to have dinner.

Of course, she only recognizes half of the things that are on the menu. Lena seems to read her mind because politely asks Kara if she wants her to decide what they are having. Kara simply nods and lets a relieved smile curve her lips as she drinks from the glass of wine one of the waiters have poured for her.

“Is there anything else you want to ask me for the article?” Lena turns to her the last waiter retires after taking note of the dishes they are having.

“Oh, no. I think I got everything I needed in the way here.” Kara smiles, letting her eyes wander until they meet Lena’s face. “So unless you want me to mention anything else, everything we say from now on is off the record.”

Lena nods at that, biting her lip softly while her eyes go from Kara’s own to her own hands and to Kara’s eyes again. The kryptonian’s eyes narrow a little bit, trying to understand what is making nervous and if it is something that she’s said.

“I’m glad to hear that…” Lena takes a short sip of wine from her glass, “because, off the record, I was kind of hoping this could be a date.”

Although Kara was hoping the same thing, her face reaches a new level of redness and even her vocal cords melt this time, making her open her mouth without any words actually coming out of it. But Lena takes the reporters silence as a bad sign and immediately starts panicking — and not even her usual charisma and grace can hide the rush of feelings that her watery eyes and lips curved down are showing.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, I just-” The CEO’s voice actually cracks at that point as she presses a fist against her temple and looks down at her lap. “Just forget what I said.”

“No! No, Lena.” Kara rapidly says, trying to fix the misunderstanding. “I’m fine with this being a date. I wanted this to be a date too.” She sighs with relief when Lena looks back at her, looking at her like a lost sad puppy. “It just surprised me that that’s what you wanted too.”

“Really?” Lena asks, as she isn’t sure if Kara is saying that to not upset her. Kara’s hand reaches Lena’s own before she can stop herself and squeezes swiftly, offering a warm smile and she nods. “Really.”  
The now official date only gets better from there.

 

When they get back again in Lena’s car later that night, Kara is convinced of the fact that, if she were capable of feeling physical pain, her cheeks would hurt of smiling and laughing so much. They fall in a comfortable silence during most of the way back to Kara’s apartment and she is confident that the night couldn’t have been more perfect.

When the car finally stops, neither of them moves.

“Thank you for tonight, Lena.” Kara smiles, moving her hand to the door’s handle but not opening the door yet. “It has been perfect.”

“I agree on that. And I really hope we can do this again soon.” Kara smiles at that and murmurs that she would love that. Lena goes silent again, but Supergirl feels the electricity vibrating between them and sees in the dark how Lena slowly starts leaning towards her. Their faces are only a few inches away when the driver suddenly opens the dark tinted window that separates the front seats from the back of the car — and Kara almost accidentally shoots her heat vision at him, both from the startle and the inopportunity of the man.

“Miss Luthor, I am sorry to interrupt, but I just got a call from Security. Someone hacked into L-Corp’s system.” He informs, clearly uncomfortable when he realizes what was happening in the backseat.

“What? Now?” Lena asks in a tone of disbelief and murmurs something that sounds like ‘fucking unbelievable.’

“I should go. They probably need you to fix that.” Kara quickly says, opening the door.

“Wait” Lena puts her hand of Kara’s arm to stop her from getting out of that car but seems then to realize that her opportunity to kiss her is now gone so she shakes her head, biting her lip once again and looking into Kara’s eyes. “Can I call you tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Kara smiles as she gets out of the car, she doesn’t really want to leave but she knows how bad the problem could be in L-Corp — reason why she is planning to call Alex so the DEO can make sure that it has nothing to be with Lex or Lillian. “Goodnight, Lena.” She hears Lena whishing her goodnight and the car is moving again as soon as she closes the door.

But Kara doesn’t move even after she loses sight of the vehicle. Because, in spite of her being the ‘Sunny D’ she usually is, she feels like that might have been one of the happiest nights of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are more revelations and Kara is still incapable of forming complete sentence in front of Lena (but who can blame her, really?)

Kara has to charge her phone three times before the clock strikes ten the next morning. Between her constant calls and texts to Alex and Winn —both of them have been assigned to the L-Corp hack case—, and Kara checking her phone every two minutes to see if Lena has called or texted. The only thing that makes her decide to relax and focus on something else is that she still has an article to write and hand to Snapper before the deadline. Well, that and the fact that Alex has threatened to shut her off from the case if she keeps asking if they have found anything yet.

As far as Alex has told her, both the police and the DEO are on the case trying to figure out who is behind the cyber-attack and why. So far it looks like the hacker was looking for something but couldn’t get it before the firewall and the back-up system made the alarms go off. And the DEO isn’t still sure if Lex, Lillian or what is left of Cadmus have or haven’t anything to do with all that.

So although Kara is very much aware that Lena must be busy trying to maintain her multinational corporation from being truly negative affected by the situation, there is also a little voice inside of Kara’s head that tells her that maybe the CEO has had a change of heart in relation to her feelings for Kara since the night before. But Kara tries her best at shutting up that voice and focuses on writing her article instead — which is not easy because her mind keeps going back to emerald eyes and skies full of stars.

After a couple hours, Kara is coming back to her office after handing her report to Snapper. She is happy with the result and, given the fact that her boss hasn’t yell at her or told her that she is an awful reporter, she knows that she is slowly making progress and improving as a journalist.

And since it has been a while since she last checked on Alex, she plans on dropping by L-Corp or the DEO and see if she can be of any use. Maybe check on Lena too.

But it seems like said woman has saved her the trip, as Kara finds her leaning against the edge of the reporter’s desk. She is biting the tip of her thumb —something that Kara knows she does whenever she is worried— as she checks her phone. Lena doesn’t seem to notice her presence when she enters the room so Kara pulls off a smile and clears her throat.  
“Lena! I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” She says when the brunette slightly jumps, startled from the sound.

“Kara!” Lena greets her with one of her usual smiles; although Kara can see how tired so looks due to the stress. Purple circles decorate the skin under her eyes and she is still wearing the outfit from the night before. Kara wonders if Lena has slept at all that night. “I brought coffee.” She says and points to the two paper cups next to her.

“That’s so nice. Thank you.” Kara closes the door and takes a few steps towards the other woman. “Is everything okay? Do you know who hacked you last night?” She asks, because maybe as far as Lena Luthor is concerned, Supergirl is informed of the situation but Kara Danvers is not.

“I’m afraid we don’t know anything yet. But your sister is looking into it, as well as detective Sawyer and her team, so they will hopefully find something soon.” Lena’s smile breaks for a second before she pulls it back ¬— something that, Kara must admit, remembers her of herself. “Anyway, that’s not why I’m here; I just needed to get out of that place before I went nuts and I figured that I would drop by to give you something you forgot in my car last night.”

Kara frowns as she watches Lena slid her phone back inside the pocket of her coat and take a step towards her; she hasn’t noticed anything missing. “What did I-“

But red lips are suddenly on hers and she can hear all the neurons inside her head exploding from pure joy and excitement. Because Lena Luthor is kissing her and Kara feels like she might just take off — which she makes sure she doesn’t because that would be a lot to explain to Lena and, right now, she doesn’t want to break the contact with the other woman. So, instead, she pulls further into the kiss, helping herself by sliding her hand until it is softly pressing the back of Lena’s neck. The brunette’s reaction —groaning against Kara’s mouth and turning her around until the edge of the table is against the kryptonian’s low back— almost makes her moan out loud. Kara uses her free hand to try to regain some balance, which she only finds by grabbing the corner of the desk.

“This is so much better than a phone call.” She murmurs once Lena breaks the kiss, remembering the last thing the CEO had said to her the night before. Lena chuckles at Kara’s words, still trying to catch her breath and bits her own lip softly.

“That’s what I thought.” Two eyes as green as kryptonite —which Kara is pretty sure that’s what they are made of, as it is the only logical reason to why her knees tremble whenever Lena looks at her—, find her own with an amused and full of desire gaze that makes Kara wonder how long has Lena been waiting to kiss her. And the sole thought of Lena Luthor craving for her, for her lips, is enough to send shivers down her spine and leave her completely breathless.

So she smiles and uses the grip she has on Lena’s nape to guide the woman back to her. Because she doesn’t know for how long she has wanted to do that too, completely unaware of her feelings until of late, but now that she has had a taste of it, _of Lena_ , she is starving for her.

The second time they kiss, Kara is more aware of how soft Lena’s lips are. How they still taste a bit like the lipstick Kara is sure she has now over her own lips too. She realizes how perfectly her lips move against Lena’s and how good it feels. How _right_ it feels. She lets herself get lost in it. She feels the electricity flowing between the two women every time their lips touch, making Kara’s whole body shivers in a way that she is sure Lena has to notice. It grows even bigger and intensifies when Lena’s tongue finds its way to her mouth and pale hands tighten the grip on her hips, causing a half-moan half-gasp to leave her throat. But it’s not until Lena bites Kara’s lip that she loses the self-control she has expended her whole life perfecting.

**_Crack!_ **

Kara doesn’t have to open her eyes to know that the corner of desk she has been gripping is not… well, attached to the desk anymore. She doesn’t have to open her eyes to know that there is absolutely no way that Lena has missed that —even if the other woman had miraculously not heard the loud noise the surface had made when being torn apart, Kara’s immediate reaction would have made her find out.

And suddenly Kara is escaping Lena’s grip and hyperventilating. The almost entirely pulverized fragment of the white desk falls to the ground as she faces Lena again. Kara is sure she looks like she just escaped from a mental institution — that’s what Alex always said her face looked like when she panicked when they were kids; like she had just gone completely mental. And the fact that she probably has lipstick smudged over her face and a ruined ponytail is, more than probably, not helping her to pretend that she has everything under control and that there is a perfectly logical reason as how she has broken the table.  
“I- I can explain. I-” But the truth is she has no idea what to say. The only thing she can think of is to blame the poor quality of the material and her position against the desk, somehow making it easier for her to break it. But the piece was almost fully reduced to dust, and the part that wasn't had marks of Kara's fingertips on it. And not only Lena Luthor wasn't an idiot, she was a freaking scientist. There was no way Kara could get away with it. “It must have been- it was the-”

“Kara, relax.” Lena's calm voice interrupts her. Or it would have if she had actually been saying something coherent.

But it's Lena's tone what startles her. It sounds completely out of place. And when she finally looks into the CEO's eyes, her confusion only grows bigger. Because Lena doesn't look scared or angry —or anything that Kara would have expected her to be, for that matter—. For sure she looks a little bit nervous, but in the most part she just looks calm.

“Wha-" Kara doesn't manage to say much more, because maybe Lena Luthor isn't afraid, but the Girl of Steel for sure is. As well as surprised and still in the middle of a panic attack.

"Kara, breath.” Lena slowly walks in her direction, reaching for her hand and squeezing it softly when she is close enough. "I know." Kara doesn’t move in Lena’s direction, but she doesn’t go away neither. She stays still, not sure how she should react.

"What do you mean 'you know'?” She asks. Not because she doesn't know what Lena means, at this point she can only mean one thing, but because it shouldn't be possible.

"What I mean is that I know you are her; _Supergirl_." Lena, still moving slowly —as if Kara was a hurt animal who would run away if she made any abrupt movements— ,caresses her cheek. Kara should be in the 'flipped out mode' again. Lena Luthor knows who she is, who she really is, and that should worry her. She should be running away or pulling off the same façade she used when Miss Grant first suggested that she was Supergirl. But for some reason she can’t find it in her to do that. Instead, her muscles relax when Lena soothes her and she finds herself gravitating towards the woman again.

“How?” Kara is surprised of how calm she sounds, how her voice is barely a whisper when she should be yelling and calling Alex instead. Her face is only a few inches away from Lena's now and somehow that soothes her, because when she loses herself in her eyes everything feels right. As if Lena had always meant to be there, with her, and she had always meant to know.

“A pair of glasses and a ponytail don’t really make such a great disguise, especially when you pay close attention. And believe me, I have been paying attention to one cute, passionate reporter since the very first day she came into my office.” At that, Kara blushes. Because she is finding out that she really likes how sweet Lena can be. Even when that should be the last thing on her mind right now. “You could almost say that I've always known it was you, Kara.”

Kara doesn't say anything and just kisses Lena, because once again and against logic; it feels _ **right**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Find me: fluorescent-idle.tumblr.com


End file.
